A 10 Years ReUnion
by Left the site
Summary: Our heros split up for 10 years,vowing never to see each other again.10 years after they Reunite.What will happen now?Will they accept each other again and become friends?Or will ignore each other?An AAML fic.The Last Chapter!
1. The Dream

Well, it's finally here folks! Thanks to all who reviewed my previous story, I was very happy. So this is for you all out there, and thanks again!

Oh yes, the ages are as follows: 1)Ash: 20 (2)Misty: 22 (And by the way Ash doesn't have to be dense in this story)

Disclaimer: (Sigh) My second story and I'm already bored with this rubbish. Oh well, I don't own Pokemon (Wahhhhh!) but I do own this fic.

A 10 YEARS RE-UNION

CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM

A 20 year old tall black haired Pokemon master was sitting on a hotel chair, with his Pikachu on his lap, taking a long deserved vacation. The man had his eyes closed, dreaming about something, something, the same dream that had been haunting him for the past 10 years, when _they _had parted. He had lost all their numbers, making it impossible for him to call them. What was the dream about? Was it about them? Sometimes, he could hear voices, some shouting at him, some praising him. He knew _whose_ voice was shouting at him, _always_ shouting at him. He hated that voice, that person, _she_ had made his life miserable…

"Pika Pika!" ("Wake up!") said Pikachu.

His Pikachu had never evolved, but his trainer preferred it like that anyway.

"What Pikachu?" He asked slowly, half still engrossed in his dream.

"Pika!" ("Up!")

"Okay Okay!" He replied, annoyed.

Feeling slightly angry, he opened his eyes to see a lady standing over him. "Sir, if you have registered for the skiing classes, it will start in 20 minutes. Please use the Ski Lift to get up to the mountain." She said.

"That's us all right." Replied Ash. "Thanks ma'am."

"C'mon Pikachu, lets go".

He walked outside to the Ski Lift, the Pikachu on his head. He walked for 3 minutes, finally reaching his destination, and sitting on a Lift, waiting for it to start. He then immediately settled back into his dream, trying to find out what it meant, when his Pikachu tried to catch a packet of ketchup from his master's pocket, and fell on his master's lap. Meanwhile, in his dream…A twirl of blue and red, then suddenly the dream changing, and a voice calling him, Ash, Ash! For a moment he thought the voice was actually calling him, he felt good for once, then it came again, the day _she _had shouted at him, then he retaliated and threw something on her feet, and they broke up, never to be seen again, both going to their own ways, not sparing a thought for their other friend, who gave up and trying to put them back together and sadly sighted, going his way too.

FLASHBACK 7 YEARS:

Ash, Ash! Someone called him. He turned round to see _her_ looking at him extremely angry. Immediately he knew that she was in her fiercest tempers, and that soon an argument would break out.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I'll tell you what". She shouted. "Why did you give that thing to Togepi?"

Referring to Ash giving Togepi something to eat, one of his own creations.

"I told you not to give any of your abysmal cooking to it, didn't I?" She continued.

He became angry at this. Sure, his cooking wasn't exactly top-of-the-range, but it wasn't bad either. In fact, for him, it was actually quite good. He was taking Pokemon cooking lessons from Brock, and had learnt a lot. What did she expect, a chef? But when he saw little Togepi sitting in her arms crying, he felt sorry for it and said honestly, "I'm sorry."

"I…I don't care! Damn your sorry, look at how Togepi is crying!" She continued in rage. "All of because of you, because of your stupid…"

But she was cut off…

Then I don't care about you either, you bitch! To him, it had gone on far enough. He, now at his top, continued.

"At least I tried to say sorry, didn't I? I just thought it might be a little treat for the egg!"

Neither of them knew that Togepi was not crying because it didn't like what he had given it, but rather that it wanted more. No one, except for Pikachu, that is.

"Well see now, what you did to poor Togepi!?" Tears running down her face because of him hurting her so much. She had never shown this side of her personality, let alone a single tear.

"I hate you Ash Ketchum! And I never want to see you again!"

"Fine!". He shouted "And don't forget to take the money for your stupid bike! I wish I never had found it in the first place, so that I never had even met you!"

And, taking something out of his inner jacket pocket, he through it at her feet, and walked away. She, crying now, began walking away, too. All that was left was another boy, slightly taller then both of them, who picked up the money, knowing that it was no use trying to bring them back together, deciding that he would send it by post to its rightful owner, and finally…walking away too.

* * *

Well how was that? Please tell me wheather I should continue or not. I've already written the whole story, and i'm just waiting to see thae results. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it and once again Please review!

P.S.:Sorry if anybody thinks i've copied. There are about a million fics on this site and everybody can't have a different idea.

-Pika786-


	2. The ReUnion

Heh heh, I left you all with a cliffhanger didn't I?

Right, i'll respond to my reviews just to let you know they havent gone in vain...

no name: Thanks for the support and don't worry, I will continue.

Fanny: Thanks to you to, this update's for you also...

dbzgtfan2004: Is it? thanks. AAM Forever

flamingkoorime: If your reading this, thanks anyway. You're tired of Pokeshipping fics? I believe there are a LOT of Ash/May(hoennshipping) fics on the site. I have personaly seen many of them, and can name a few if you want. No, May is not in this story,i'm sorry to say. You see the thing is, i've never really seen May or what she's like. I only watched the main series(AshMistyBrock) and even then missed a lot of episodes, but I still know a lot about Ash and Misty and therefore write about them ONLY. But if you give me an idea I'll see what I can do and write a story about them. It's all because of the idiots in this country(check my bio/profile) that I couldnt see the other series. I couldn't even see the episodes after that town, what was it's name?um...u know that town just before those whiland or whilpool islands? Sorry,but it was such a long time back. Yeah,as I was saying,after the city before it i couldnt see any more because they never showed it.(sigh)Oh well,gimme some ideas and i'll be sure to see what i can do(about what she looks like,personality etc.)

Enough talking,lets get the show on the site!

* * *

Disclaimer: It's pains me to say this(sob).I DONT OWN POKEMON ALL YOU STUPID LAWERS, YOU HAPPY NOW,HUH???!!!(Suddenly very angry)

CHAPTER 2: THE RE-UNION

END FLASHBACK:

"DAMMIT PIKACHU!"

He was not angry at Pikachu for falling on his lap, but at the dream and himself. He had not meant to dream that dream. He wanted to know what the other one meant, not this… sadly he knew what it meant, he wished it never happened. He was full of regret. Then he felt himself fill up with fresh anger, hot anger, and… guilt. It was _her_ who did it, he thought. But deep down inside, he knew that was not fully true, and that he had part in it to, that if he had not given the adorable egg a treat, this would have never happened. But all he wanted was to give it a treat, was that too much to ask? Pikachu had later told him that Togepi had actually wanted more, but it was too late. Nothing could make him stop feeling the anger in him.

As someone sat down next to him, the car started moving, he didn't even bother at looking at who was sitting next to him. But the other person heard him talk with his Pikachu, and looked at who would be so rude as to swear at a Pokemon. If he had looked at her, he would have seen a Togetic on her shoulder. As she turned to look at him, she thought it was someone familiar, someone she used to know… the dark hair, the tall, handsome body, the PIKACHU on his head. Then again, it wasn't like people didn't have Pikachu's on there head, but she hadn't seen any in 10 years. She was trying to think, when suddenly she spotted the hat. 'That hat, she thought, the official Pokemon League hat. Very few have it. HE used to wear it…then it hit her.

"It was all her fault Pikachu. She did this." The boy told his Pokemon quietly.

"Pika Pikachu!" ("Get it out of your mind!") Pikachu said angrily.

"Easy for you to say Pikachu, she didn't know that Togepi wanted more but I didn't have any. She was stupid because she didn't even know what her Pokemon wanted to the very least. And that too her 'child' Pokemon. He chuckled because he remembered the times they used to have 'friendly' fights. Those were old times…

Pikachu looked at his master curiously, as though not exactly understanding why his master was grumbling for one second and chuckling the next.

"You'll never understand Pikachu", he said, speaking more to himself than his Pokemon, patting its head. The girl, sitting next to him, heard all this, and at once realized his mistake, and hers.

"It's all her fault, everything…", he said quietly to himself.

"Not everything, Ash, not everything". The person next to him spoke.

Ash had forgotten that there was someone sitting next to him, and had jumped when addressed. He looked at the person who had startled him. She had red hair, which she kept up, and a Togetic on her shoulder. Pikachu was also staring at Togetic as though it were a creature from outer space…an alien. But she was shorter than him. She couldn't be…no way.

"Not everything was my fault, Ash." She told him straight in the eye.

"I'm insane," he told himself.

He then looked down, wanting to jump from the person next to him, but he couldn't, it was too far down. He'd never make it.

"C'mon Ash," said the girl, "Its okay."

"Look, whoever you are, I don't know who you are, so get lost and out of my life!" He snapped, regaining his senses. It was a lie, he knew perfectly who it was. He was still in shock though.

Just then, the lift stopped, and they had to get off. Ash did first, running as he did, to the cabin where they were supposed to learn how to Ski. As he went inside, he saw huge steps, and the normal stairs in the middle.(Just like in the cinema) Filled with plastic chairs. Choosing his place at the bottom, he began to walk to it. As he sat on it, the teacher was still waiting for more people, and so therefore put his mind on more pressing matters, sinking into a thought dream. As he was, he didn't notice a red head sit next to him. Nor did he notice that the teacher had started giving out basic instructions on how to Ski. Misty didn't wake him up from his deep thinking, but was showing supreme patience that she was not yelling at him again. When the teacher finished, Ash woke up. Wh-Wha? He said yawning, although he hadn't really been sleeping. Then he saw the empty room and her sitting beside him. 'Oh no! I should have known better than to dream again.' He thought, when he saw her.

"What is it with you?" Who are you in the first place?" He shouted at Misty. "Why daya wanna ruin my life? I'M SORRY, OK! Now just leave me!"

Face back to reality Ash! You know who I am! Don't put it in your head! That was 10 years back!

I'll put whatever I choose in my head! He said nastily and coldly.

You want me to apologize for something that happened 10 years ago? Fine, then! I'm Sorry! She yelled back.

You can go to hell! He retorted.

"Have it your way! I was just going to tell you how to Ski! And I'm also your Ski Partner!" Shouted Misty.

At this point, Ash, who was nearly at the door, stopped still and turned round.

"What?" He asked, clearly not understanding.

"Your Ski partner, Ash." Said Misty blushing a bright red. "You have to come everyday for the whole week and Ski."

Ash could not believe it, after all she had done to him, she thought that Skiing would cover for it? He couldn't believe her guts, and went out disgusted. She didn't know what to say either, and was hurt that, after 10 years, he still didn't want to make up. Ash had already taken a lift down the mountain, and was fuming. He went straight to his room, cleaned himself up, and lay down on the bed.

"Pikachu, what can I do?" He asked Pikachu, who was lying next to him.

"Pika Pikachu!" ("Not fair! I don't have Skis!")

"Ah, I fooled myself again, thinking that you would gimme an answer. Oh well, it was worth a try." He sighted.

Meanwhile, Misty had also taken a lift down, staying in the same hotel.

"Togetic…" She said. "Tic?" It asked.

Misty smiled. "I just can't believe it's him". The lift stopped, and she got up and went to her room. Unknown to each other, they were staying in room just next to each other. Ash, finally getting up, changing into a t-shirt and shorts. And finally drifting to sleep. 'How dare she…?'

Misty also drifting of to sleep. 'He's come again…'

* * *

Hope you liked it,thanks!Just remember,i'm only at the beginning of becoming a better author.

Please Review, it'll make me happy!Thanks!

-Pika786-

* * *


	3. Skiing Out Of Line

Hello Everyone! Here's the next chapter in 'A 10 Years Re-union'. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed, but I was a little disappointed when I got so less.Oh well,maybe my work is screwed...Anyway,heres your disclaimer...

* * *

Disclaimer:I dont own...um,digimon!There,you happy?Narrator:(For the author it's too painful to admit the fact that he doesnt own Pokemon either)Author:Hey,I heard that!Narrator:(Sorry!)

CHAPTER 3: SKI-ING OUT OF LINE

The next morning, both groups got up at nearly the same time.

"C'mon Pikachu, we have to…dammit!" He said as he realized who he'd have to Ski with.

With dread to what was ahead, he got dressed and headed down, half deciding whether he should still go. But he knew that he couldn't refuse, as he had already paid for and registered for it.

"We won't let a stupid thing like this spoil our mood, will we Pikachu?" He asked Pikachu, but he knew that it wasn't true, and that his mood was spoiled perfectly thanks to her. But it seemed like he wasn't the only cross one…

"Pika pika chu pikachu!?" ("Why won't you give me any skis?") His Pokemon asked crossly.

"C'mon Pikachu, where am I going to find skis Pikachu size?" He asked in expiration.

"Pika…" ("Well…") and he had to agree with his master. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Pi pikachu!" (Make them!) He said excitedly.

"Awwww, I was hoping you wouldn't say that. And anyway there isn't any time." Ash replied.

"Chu pikachu pika pi!" ("Don't give excuses, it's not fair!") But his master had already gone out of the room, leaving him to speak to the walls.

Pikachuu ("Wait for me") Pikachu said running up his master's head and shocking him for fun.

"Togetic lets go", said Misty, as they too went down.

Ash was already in the cabin by this time, looking depressed. Misty had entered, and headed to sit next to him. She took her place and saw him like that. Ash saw her and got up quickly and sat at the most further chair from her that he could find. Just then, the teacher came in.

"Hello and Welcome everybody! Yesterday I explained the basic movements of Skiing, so I trust nobody forgot it. To practice, I suggest you go to the left of this cabin where it is not steep. I will of course, be coming to supervise, and if I am not within earshot, your partners are there. Everybody out!" He said.

And all the students started filing out one by one. Ash also going out quickly, trying to get away from Misty. It was no use, he might as well have run for all it was worth. As soon as he was outside, he saw her standing next to him from the corner of his eye. He knew what Misty was trying to do, but he would not give in. She was trying to make up for it, but he would not accept. Yet her charm was starting to work on him again, just as it had when they were small. _Him_ and _Her_, he had thought about it a lot before, but it was no use now. They went to the left, where the other trainers were preparing to ski. Ash was desperately thinking of a way to get rid of her when they were skiing side-by-side.

As they started skiing, Misty asked, won't you ever forgive me? In a quiet voice.

To this Ash had no reply and was starting to get ashamed. In a bid to get rid of her, he saw a hill leading to another way the teacher had said to go, and quickly skied down there, thinking that after she had gone he would walk up again. What he did not see, however, was that there was a 'NO ENTRY' sign there.

But he had forgotten…

"Ash!" Misty screamed in sheer terror.

"Where are you going?"

Ash, so desperate to get away from her, hadn't realized that she had put her hand on his, and that he was now pulling her too. Wha? Ash didn't have time to finish as he lost his grip on the snow and started rolling down hill, still pulling her quite a place different than he had planned to go. He had planned to ski a little downwards and then, when she passed walk up to the slope again and ski on his own. Suddenly the slope became very steep and Ash saw they were going on to a cliff. Trying to slow down, he managed to stop just a centimeter before it finished. He was going to shout in joy that he had been saved, but then…

"Ahhh! Ash, watch out!" Misty called out, but it was too late and she rolled on him, but being too heavy for the tiny edge, it broke and they fell down, her on him. Falling, falling…was all Ash could remember, then... blackness.

* * *

He he,a cliffhanger!If I dont get at least 5 reviews i'm not publishing the next chapter(which is already written ready to be uploaded for all you nice people!)

Thanks for reading this anyway,and if for some reason you can't review here then you're more than welcome to send them by e-mail.I just wanna know how I should improve myself.I'm only at the beginning of becoming a better author!

-Pika786-


	4. Cliff and Cave

Thank you all for reviewing!It was good. My credit goes to the following:

Spiraea kozak: I considered and like your 'it will be an idea'(2 chp review)but since i had already written the whole story,i decided to go against it.And...how can u say that isnt a cliffhanger?C'mon, read carefully.Thanks.

L J Nights: Hmmm...it seems u like the Ash in the story more than the story itself! Just kidding,heh heh...thanks

P. Matthews: Its gonna finish after couple more chapters so u better decide!Thanks

NoOrDa: Well,the 4 chp's here!Thanks

yoyo: heh heh! Cliffhangers are my enemies too! Every story i read had a cliffhanger so i decided to payback with my own!Thanks

And now with the fic!

* * *

Disclaimer:Shoo!I'm too busy with my own life than to care about money hungry lawyers!I'm not sayin anything!

CHAPTER 4: CLIFF AND CAVE

Misty also saw that they were falling, and Ash's open eyes. She, however, did not pass out when they finally stopped, Ash being there to break her fall. She landed heavily on Ash's body, and lay there, trying to consume the shock and their surroundings. They were, by the look of it, very lucky to have fallen on that spot. One more meter and they would have perished in everlasting darkness. Then she saw a cave on their left, and feeling afraid that this would break too, hurried inside. She turned around and saw Ash, still unconscious lying on the ground. She went out again and quickly pulled him inside. Miraculously, the Pokemon were not hurt.

"Tic togi" (Where are we?)Togetic said and started to cry a bit. Pikachu, always there for it, went and tried to comfort it. Meanwhile…

"Ooooo my head!" Said Ash, looking at his surroundings, then at Misty as he quickly sat upright.

"Where are we?" He asked her angrily.

"How should I know, you're the one who pulled me here!" She shouted back.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't been holding my hand!" He retaliated, blushing.

Misty, blushing harder than him, had no reply to this, and therefore kept quiet. He then walked over to Pikachu and Togepi, checking how his buddy was doing with his back to Misty.

"Here Pikachu, eat this." He told Pikachu. "And Togepi, here, take this. You like it don't you, Togetic?" He said, making sure that his voice was being heard by Misty. "Haven't eaten it in 10 years, have you, Togepi? At this, Tears was starting to flow down on Misty's face.

"When are you going to stop torturing me?" She half cried, half shouted.

Ash did not look at her, but went straight out of the cave. 'What am I doing?' He thought. 'Hey it was her fault,' the 'bad' side thought. 'But even then', thought the 'good' side, 'are you going to punish her all your life for what happened 10 years ago?'

He could bear to think of it no more, and so he dropped the subject and started looking for a possible escape route. Just then it began to snow lightly, but he knew that it would soon become a storm, snowing them in. 'Oh no.' He thought. Then he noticed a small path going left of the cave. He would tell his friends if only it wasn't as small as it was. He knew that they would have to lean against the wall, moving one foot at a time, their hands also touching the wall. But if she slipped…

He went inside to give in his report.

"It's started to snow," he started. "If we don't go now, we'll all be snowed in. We have to leave, NOW."

Misty and his Pokemon looked at him, unsure of what to say. It was Misty who broke the silence.

"How are we going to go?" She asked, no longer looking at his him, but at her own feet.

"I've found a way, but it won't be easy." They went outside and he explained what they have to do.

"You in?" He asked them.

"Yeah," replied Misty. They tied a rope to their waists, linking to each other. Ash thought this was more foolhardy than anything else they had done, especially if one of them slipped, pulling the other…

* * *

Ok,i know this chapters confusing but I really don't know how to explain this.If any of you understand what i'm tryin to say please tell me so I can explain to others...

Thanx again,please review to tell me what you think,and remember,I'm just learning how to be better!

-Pika786-


	5. The Escape

Thank you all my reviewers for making me so happy!(well, quite). Ok so maybe there were 2 less but that doesnt make any difference. I know there are people who enjoy my work so whoever reviewed this chapter is for you!

Just a small thanks to the people who reviewed:

Desiree: Thanks a lot, you really made my day!

Misty Williams: This is for Pikachu too!(Since he half reviewed)Happy reading! (Whenever I hear the name Williams it reminds me of my favorite Formula1 Team).Thanks! And your sweet for reviewing too! Oh, and iv'e read your stories, they're good.

tamar-shaki: Yeah I read it and I like your stories too, keep going and thanks! Oh, and I like your reviews! Please write more Pokemon stories!

And now: Tattadatdatatat(trumpets)!!! Tada! The Story

* * *

God knows how much I hate this. O well...No, i refuse to admit! Pokemon is mine, mine and only mine!!!Muwuhahahahahahaha!!! (Invisible Voice) WHACK!!! hrmph! Sorry folks, he had to much suger. Anywhy, Pokemon and its character do NOT belong to him. Yes they do! WHACK!!! Owwwww!!! And on with the fic!

CHAPTER 5: THE ESCAPE

Misty and Ash were now battling the continuing snow blowing in their faces, with their Pokemon on their Shoulder, leaning against the wall, moving one foot at a time, trying not to fall down. Despite the condition they were in, having to walk like that, they had progressed very far, too far to turn back.

"Ash…" Said Misty panting, but not from running, but walking continuously for almost a mile in that position. Unfortunately, there was no place to place to rest, nor was time on their side.

What? He asked with real concern, although he did not show it.

"I'm so tired, Can't continue…"

"No, we have to continue Misty, otherwise we'll be frozen statues!" He said encouragingly, though he wasn't sure it would work.

But he had only been concerned because of the state that they were in, and not because he had forgiven her.

"Wait, I can see another cave a little further on," he said, looking past her.

She squinted but could not see anything. But at that time, trust was not really a very important issue, and she started walking again. After they had walked for a while, they had found their path leading to another cave, Ash not believing that they had made it this far. They then saw that the path became bigger, making like an entrance which was big enough to for 4 people to sit on. As soon as Misty and Ash reached it, The Pokemon jumped of their shoulders and ran in the cave. Misty was going to collapse but Ash caught her in his arms where she held close to him for support. Ash had still by no means forgiven her, and was just catching her so she would not fall down. But in Misty's mind, she was thinking the complete opposite... . Meanwhile, in the air…

"Don't you two have anything else to do but fight?" A talking cat asked.

"Shut up! It's none of your business." A red head replied.

"Yeah." Agreed a purple haired boy."

It was strange to see a couple that had just been fighting agree with each other so suddenly. It was even stranger to see them fight again after another moment. But to the cat, this was old news. He got sick of listening to them and took his binoculars, hoping with not much hope that he would find something. But what could one expect to find in a place like this? He was looking around, from left to right, "nothing, nothing, nothing" he mumbled to himself as he continued to search. "Nothing, two people hugging, nothing." He continued to search. Only then it struck him. He turned his binoculars once again on the two people.

"TWO PEOPLE HUGGING?" He shouted aloud to himself. The other two immediately stopped quarrelling and turned their binoculars to where the cat was looking. They zoomed in with their binoculars, then suddenly looking at each other with a mixture of surprise and evilness. "Could it be?" The 3 asked each other.

"No way, not in my Arbok's lifetime... Said the red-head leader.

"It can't be..., but I thought the twerp was with the other twerp in the Hoenn region! They split up remember. The puple-haired said slowly.

"I know but... The leader trailed off.

"Well then, it's a pity not to make old memories live forever, by dying! The cat said as the all laughed evily.

"But we haven't killed them before, why would we kill them now? The boy asked. (Big sweatdrop).

Ok fine no killing but can we get on with please?! The cat grumbled.

They then all said together, "Go Team Rocket!"

* * *

Sorry this was such a short chapter. My apologies. Thanks to all who read, I appreciate as all others who would and if you don't mind can you please review to? Thanks. Flames are accepted.

If u dont mind, can u help me make a decision?

Which fic should I write next, a Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover or a Pokemon fic?If the latter, which category?(romance,action/adventure etc.). I have a million ideas but i thought it be better that I ask people who read my stories as they're doing me the favour of reading them in the first place!

Feel free to e-mail me(that rympthed!) on anything. I dont mind new friends. Thanks.

-A Pikachu Pal-


	6. Team Rocket Returns

Once again,I'm back(sigh). Sorry I took so long to post this (next) chapter, I was just waiting to see if I would get anymore reviews. Turns out not. And thanks to the people who reviewed, without whom 95% of the sites stories would not be complete.

L J Nights: Thanks. Maybe the changing of my name gave you that wrong link. Who knows.

tamar-shaki: Yeah, and ure gonna know even more in this chapter! Thanks.

Silvain: I know, that's why I said it was in the first place! Thanks to you AND Pikachu.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, yadda yadda yadda, whatever. 

CHAPTER 6: TEAM ROCKET RETURNS

Meanwhile…

Ash was looking at Misty. He could see her marvelous bluish/greenish eyes. It seemed to him that they were filled with a certain pain, not physical, not mental, but emotional. He had learned how to determine a persons true emotion by looking at their eyes. All that time he had spent looking at an opposing trainers eyes had paid off. He had also learnt that a face can always be deceiving to the eye. But an eye cannot to another eye.

What was it? What was this pain? Was it........still from that time? Did it stand in her for 10, whole, long years? Was it his fault? He began to feel very guilty. Very guilty indeed. He decided not to mention it, incase it caused her more hurt. Angry at her he still no doubt was, but that Ash Ketchum that she had met 10 years back was still in him, somewhere. The Ash Ketchum that was kind, compassionate, caring, full of determination and who go to any lengths for the people he knew, for the people he cared about, and even the people who were complete strangers to him. Not to mention what he'd do for a Pokemon. But all that had perished completely, when his mother died 5 years ago. It was always weakening since the day it happened. It haunted him forever and then....his mom had to go. Since then, he cared about nothing. Nothing whatsoever. Only maybe his Pokemon. He thought of nothing else besides that, because he knew that it would only bring more of the terrifying thoughts and dreams that haunted him every day, which was quite enough for him already.

She was looking at him. Where was Ash Ketchum? Who is this stranger? And what did he do to the original? Then she remembered Mrs.Ketchum's death. She was also feeling terribly guilty too. She had not even come for the funeral, for a person who thought of her as a daughter she never had. The truth was, it's not that she didn't want to come, but rather she had no choice. Battle after battle pressured her so much that she even forgot about the funeral until it was too late. She had missed the funeral of her '2nd mother'. She could never ever forget that day. The guilt inside of her was indescribable and unimaginable. She had never forgiven herself for it. Could that have been the effect on him now? Was it all her fault he was like this? The hug now long gone, because He was only helping her stand, not really hugging her. She had thought of it as a sign of hope, maybe.....but inside she knew that Ash was a tough nut to crack.

And so there they were, in the uncomfortable silence that hung heavy around them. Why couldn't they just apologize and make-up? Why? She couldn't stand all this silence. If he was not going to give up, then she would have to do something. Deciding that words would possibly make the situation more uncomfortable, she settled for a kiss on the cheek. She also knew that she would either be accepted, or rejected. After all, an action is worth a thousand words.

Ash looked as though he had been electrified. What the hell? He thought as he felt a tingling sensation on his right cheek. Huh? He looked at Misty's guilty face and then he understood. Since he was in his own dreamland, Misty had taken the chance to try and….again….repair the bridge that had been broken between them for the past 10 years.

Again, he thought furiously. Now a kiss on the cheek makes up for all of this? First skiing and now this? Suddenly a new thought entered his mind. Did she purposely fall down with him? Did she think a little time together would heal? So he can play hero, save them and the whole 'friendship' thing starts again? Like the past never happened? WTF? He continued to think like crazy, becoming angrier than he already was, if that was even possible in itself, with each thought. He just didn't know what she was thinking, and it was driving him over the edge.

"What was that?" He asked her angrily.

She had expected this. Huh, who was she going to fool? He was too angry to even look at her now, and she thought he was going to forgive her? With a kiss that only seemed to make things worst? No way in hell.

"I-I", she stammered, not knowing what to say. She had to justify things, for herself and for him.

"Spit it out". He said with venom.

"I'm sorry!" She began to cry now. Everything was going downhill for her, everything.

Ash rolled his eyes. Here we go again, he thought miserably. "Fine, whatever". He said. "No, I'm sorry for what I did 10 years ago!" Misty shouted. Ash was beginning to get worried now. Her shouting could have caused an avalanche had he not muffled her shout only just a second ago.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Look, if you continue like this we'll both end up under a huge pile of snow and be buried forever here!" "You can stay here for all I care but before I do someone has to beat me and claim my title, so go ahead and see if I care!" He immediately regretted saying it when he saw her face. It was bursting with emotion. It looked like so much pain that she was ready to jump off the cliff from this world forever. So many tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Fine!" She yelled while sobbing so much that it almost blinded her. She was going to jump off when Ash caught her arm firmly and held her. "No, leave me!" She cried. "Let me go!" "No" was the simple answer she got from him. He turned her around and hugged her tightly. Funnily enough, he himself did not know why he was doing this. All he **did **know was that a sudden emotion had taken over his will, imprisoned it and created a soft spot in his heart.

What the? Was all she could think as Ash hugged her and she hugged back. She was about to ask him why when………………

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as something snatched her from the air.

_"Prepare for trouble!"_

_"Make it double!"_

_To tear away the love of your life! _

_Your Girlfriend and future wife! _

_Don't worry; we'll take good care of her,_

_But not if you don't surrender!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket blast off to steal your partner!_

_Not to mention a great, great dancer!(_Jessie getting jealous, whacked James)(Sweatdrop)

_Surrender now,_

_Or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth__, that's right!_

It turned out to be Jessie had snatched Misty, tied her hands behind her back and legs and threw her in the back. She told Meowth to watch guard.

To Ash, the teasing had not left such an effect on him. He was cold, oblivious to all of this and had not even bothered to answer. The only way to determine that it did was a slightly pink flare on his cheek. He looked straight at them, his cold dark chocolate eyes(I have the same color!) showing that this was merely a child's show to him, much less a challenger. The trio were struck by this. Huh? Is he the Ash with the Pikachu who would always be full of caring for people, pokemon, whose eyes always showed some sense of adventure? Of excitement? Who would always rush to protect his Pikachu and the people around him whenever they arrived and would always end up blasting them high high up into the air? They thought, confused. No, it isn't him…or is it?

To Misty, it was the worst teasing she had ever got and she was actually glad she was up here in the back where nobody could see her. She was blushing so much that anybody could see it from a **mile** away.

"Oh look, the twerps are blushing!" Jessie teased, actually referring to Ash.

How cute! James teased. TR were determined to make Ash blush, look at his feet, swipe Pikachu and get away clean. Indeed, Giovanni was going to be pleased.

They were too busy teasing Ash to notice that Misty was climbing of the side of the balloon. She didn't know what she was doing, but in her mind only 2 words played themselves. **'Get off'**

"Ash!" She screamed in mid-air, for she had already jumped. Ash saw her just in time to duck, catch her and think, What the….???

"Wha?" Jessie stared open mouthed at them. She then rounded on Meowth.

"I thought told you to guard her!" She yelled at Meowth angrily. If anyone could recover from being stunned quickly, it was her.

" Ti's not my fault! I was having fun with you tweasing the twerps!" He replied. "You could have told me not to have fun!" He said looking for an excuse. Even if Jessie had told him to guard Misty again there was no way in hell he was going to miss out on the teasing. Especially since he was the teaser.

Apparently it seemed the Jessie would not have normally taken this as an excuse, but the situation here did not trust them with time.

But James was not listening to their talk. "Wait a minute… where's Pikachu?" He asked them. For once in his life he was acting sensible. But then again, they had grown They then stopped arguing and put on the same confused face as his. "Yeah…"

Meanwhile Pikachu and Togepi had come out of the cave, hearing all the noise. Then they saw Pikachu.

"There it is! Get it!" Commanded Jessie.

Ash knew not to let his guard down. He knew that although he was Pokemon Master, Team Rocket had beat him when they were small, even thought his Pokemon were more powerful than theirs. So if they could beat him then, with many tricks up their sleeves and the place they were in, not to mention that Pikachu was the only Pokemon that could fight, could they not beat him now? Sure, they had always left blasting off, but….now they had the advantage.

"Pikachu! Thunder Shock! Now!" He commanded in a thunderous voice. Since Ash had always had a mysterious link/bond with Pikachu, Pikachu understood and felt what his master was feeling, and so gave them his most powerful thunder shock.

Before Team Rocket could escape, Pikachu had given it what Ash had commanded it.

"PIII-KAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Pikachu cried as electricity came flying out of its cheeks.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!!!" The Trio Cried. Even Ash thought Pikachu had not done a thunder-shock like that in a long time, when he wanted to become a master. Nowadays, all the challengers were just like one another, like Gary Oak, to be precise. Arrogant little bastards who thought of Pokemon only as fighting tools and only wanted to become masters for the fame and press that came with it. As Ash put Misty's legs on the ground, she wobbled a bit and he continued to catch her and support her.

Togetic and Pikachu went back inside the cave to rest, and Ash and Misty were left alone outside. Finally, they were alone…again.

No, no, no! Ash thought. What the hell am I doing? Why am I doing this? The little soft spot his heart grew and grew and grew. It grew taking out the blackness the heart possessed with it and threw it away in nothingness. Basically, emotion was over-coming him. That feeling which he had remained aloof to for the past 10 years was to be re-united with it's owner. The owner, however, was not too thrilled with it. Especially since he had spent the last 10 years locking it up in the cold dungeon depths of his heart.

Then he looked at her, and she looked at him, each looking directly in each others eyes. This was too much. Every emotion came like a tidal wave crashing on a beach. Now he could not remain the same, she was bewitching him to change.

As they looked at each other, Misty pulled him into a hug, trying to finish what they had left behind. Ash was at first surprised at this, then hugged back, but not too much. They were to continue what they had left behind, what each of them was secretly wishing for all these years…well, kinda wishing from one person. As they finished the hug, they looked at each other again. Then Misty did something Ash would have never expected. She quickly cupped his face in her hands and pulled his face to hers, their lips touching. Ash was bewildered. What the hell was this now? Another sign of peace? What the hell was wrong with her? Couldn't she leave him alone? But he was actually enjoying this? Why? As his mind continued to give him mixed emotions, Misty was looking at this as a chance to deepen the kiss and the feeling.

"What was that for?" He asked only to find her with tears in her eyes. But the way he asked wasn't angrily, it was….it was….he didn't know where that voice came from.

"What's wrong?" He asked her when he saw her tears.

"I'm sorry Ash, for treating you like dirt when we were friends, always yelling at you, telling you to do this, do that, bossing you around, laughing at you when you'd say that you would one day become a Pokemon Master. You were right, It was my fault that we separated, because of me being such a bitch." She said crying. "I'm sorry for everything, for that day, for not giving you a chance, for not coming to your mom's funeral and for not writing back when you would write to me, not responding to you.

"Shhh" Ash said, wiping the tears of her face with his hand. Wait a minute, where did that come from? One minute he was a cold Pokemon Master and the next the caring Ash Ketchum of 10 years back? Wait an amazing transformation! And that too by the person who started it all. "I never told you that I actually enjoyed those fights did I? Practicing on you made it easier to argue with other Pokemon trainers on which was stronger Pokemon, the elements, the types and it would make a gym leader easier to beat." He said. "As for the bossing around, even that helped me with other trainers. Because of bossing around we use to have so much fun remember? I used to get us lost and then we would start fighting and you ended hitting me with your mallet. Even if we wouldn't admit it you know we would have fun in those arguments." He said smiling. Then his expression turned stony and serious. "As for that day…what happened, happened and cant un-happen. Who knows, maybe it was for the good? After all, '_Every thing in life happens for a reason'. "_My mom…"

He felt here he couldn't continue, and that he was still angry with her for this. His mother had treated Misty like a daughter, and Misty didn't even bother to come for her funeral. But deep down inside he knew that if Misty had known she would have come no matter what. He knew this wasn't her fault. His mother had died suddenly from a heart attack. He was right next to her when she died. There was no time to call for help. Her last words were, _"Take care of Misty"._ "Mom Noooooooo!" He screamed.At that time he did not know what his mom's final words meant. He cried and cried and cried. Brock, who was temporarily staying with him, came up when he heard Ash cry and saw Mrs. Ketchum's lifeless body. Everybody in the Pokemon world heard about her death. A lot of people came for her funeral, even people she or Ash did not know came and offered their condolence to him. But the one he was waiting for did not come. From that day he hated her and didn't want anything associated with her. And now he was here, having being just kissed by Misty. Misty knew he was having painful memories of his mothers death and so she went to try and comfort him. His back was now turned towards her. She to him, turned him around and hugged him tightly. He didn't know what to do except hug back for support. Down his cheek rolled a single tear. Misty sensed this and patted his back and head, trying to comfort him. He never shed a tear at the funeral. Sometimes your grief is so much it goes beyond tears. She didn't care if he was still angry with her, he needed her support and she would give it to him.

"You know what my mom's last words were?" He asked her.

"No, what were they?" She asked softly.

"To take care of you". Misty froze, she could not believe that Mrs. Ketchum would say that.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" He asked. "Not as much as I missed you". She answered.

"And…I have to make a confession". He said.

"What?" She asked, anxious to find out. Could this be what she was waiting for all this time?

"All those years we were together, I grew to like you. No matter what you did…I always liked you." he said. They were still in the hug.

"What did you like in me?" She asked. Ash sighted. She was making this hard for him. "I liked the way you would look when you were angry, your flaming orange hair. Your care for water Pokemon. Your ambition to become the greatest Water Pokemon Master."

"And then…", "I……", "I was very heart broken when you left". I hated you from then. But what I thought was a silly crush didn't perish but grew stronger. And I didn't know why". "And then, just now when you kissed me I realized I was in love with you". He concluded slowly.

Misty was shocked but happy at the same time. She had, after all, been waiting for this to happen for 10 years. But she had to know…

"Ash"

"Yeah"

"What did you love in me?".

"I loved your sweetness, your determination, your excitement, I loved **YOU**"

"I love you to Ash", she told him.

Ash, for the first time in 10 years, was happy. He finally got what all he wanted. It seemed like a simple reunion could change the heart of one person forever.

As they finally pulled out of the hug, they looked at each other and kissed each other passionately. They were at, at last, happy together.

* * *

Authors Notes: Ok, folks. That was the 2nd last chapter. This chapter was actually supposed to be short and fluffy but...lemme explain.

Ash in this chapter is kinda based on me. He reflects my personality. Sorry if this chapter is kind of 'down' and angry type but i'm feeling kinda depressed for the pass few days now(don't ask why) and when I looked at what I had originally written I didn't seem to suit me. So I edited it and made it reflect my personality.Another reason is that the last chapter was very short, so I decided to make this one extra long so that you readers would be satisfied. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

=A k,P m=


	7. Getting Out Of There

Yesssssss!!!Thank you all who reviewed. It was nice to know that so many people liked my story. Thank you all!U guys and girls are really the greatest!

Silvain:Really, did it move you that much?(Surprised).I never expected that, really.Wow, and thanks!

tamar-shaki: Thank u!Like I said,Ash is based on me.I may not have gone to his level,but I decided to create the emotion anyway.Your'e an exellent writer too!

L J Nights:Heh heh, you got it right about Team Rocket. Romantic?Ok, that's another thing I didnt expect.Thanks a lot!

:Lady Sapphira:I just looove your story. um...what was it callled?I forgot.Thank 4 reviewing

stella:Thanks.I appreciated it and if u ever become a member i'll be sure to read ur stories.

Finally,enough babbling and here comes my fic!

* * *

Disclaimer:Why do u have to torture me with this???(heh heh,nobody notices theres no disclaimer)Rrrrriiiiiiiggggggg!!!Security!Security!(oo boy,better make a run for it!!!)

CHAPTER 7: GETTING OUT OF THERE

Just then they broke the kiss and heard someone say from above…

"Steelix, Go!" said a man in his mid-twenty's. Twenty-Six, maybe. Ash and Misty looked up to see him, and were wondering what he needed a Steelix for. They were hopeful maybe someone had heard Team Rocket blast away and come in the direction of the blast. They were also doubtful that anyone had seen them, as they were so far down. But that didn't mean they weren't calling for help, and that they were trying to gain the attention of the unknown person.

"HELP!" They both shouted at the same time. They decided to because it was probably louder and maybe the voice would go to the ears of the person.

"Steelix, go down and form a staircase for those two to climb up!" The man commanded his Pokemon. They still couldn't see him, nor could he see them, but somehow he knew that they were there. The Steelix did as it was told and the Ash and Misty climbed up its back. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and Togetic was on Misty's shoulder. They climbed up and were about to thank the man for saving them when they realized that he looked surprisingly familiar. Well at least Misty did. Ash knew him already. He had spiky brown hair and eyes that looked as though it had never been opened.

"Um…thanks", was all Ash could mumble. He didn't want the person to know what had happened between him and Misty. If he did, serious teasing would follow.

"Thanks for getting us outta there, um…whatever your name is… Misty said

"It's no problem, I just wish you could have invited me too. I've been so lonely." The man said grinning. "What with TR blasting off again. It's been 10 years since they last blew off and I couldn't even be here to see the happy memorial. Oh well. And to top that, I still don't have a girlfriend!" He said casually while trying to control his laughter.

Misty stood there, mouth agape, staring at this mad man. How did he know all about them? Wait a minute…

Trying to put 2 and 2, she began thinking. Brown hair, eyes shut, Steelix…. Sure he had had an Onix but not a Steelix. Could it be? The last time she had heard from him was on Ash's mom's funeral 5 years ago.

Misty was still confused, and so tried to seek help from Ash.

"Um…Ash?" She asked.

"Don't you remember me Misty?" The man said, pretending to be hurt. But they could easily see through it. "It's not fair you only remember Ash. But then I suppose the peacekeeper always dies". He said in the same hurt tone. "Especially," He said grinning, "from a mallet". Ash was slightly laughing now, but only softly.

Now it was the others turn to be surprised. Ash, laughing? Smiling? The first true smile in 5 years? No way…was Ash becoming himself again? After Ash's mom died he vowed to himself that he would take it upon himself to take care of Ash. Indirectly, of course. Ash always insisted that he needed no help, but he could see that he was crumbling, emotionally. So he took it upon himself to try and bring a smile to Ash's face. He tried hard over the years, but in vain. And after one night with his sworn long time friend-turned enemy, he learnt how to smile? What had really gone on over there? He was very curious, very curious indeed. But while he was thinking about this…

Only then it hit Misty who this person really was…

"Oh Brock, it's so good to see you again." She said, hugging him. She had taken him by surprise because he was lost in his own world of thought.

"It's good to see you to Misty". Brock said hugging back. He was surprised no more.

"So what really happened over in the caves?" Brock asked. He knew he was being insensitive, not to mention nosey, and was trying to restrain himself. But his curiosity started to weaken him and before he knew it he had already asked.

"Nothing, we'll tell you later". Ash said a little too quickly. "Riiiiiight". Brock answered nervously. He knew that he shouldn't have asked the question in the first place and if they didn't want to answer him it was rightly up to them to decide whether they wanted to relate their 'little' adventure or not.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, reminiscing and remembering their past precious together moments in the chilly morning air. Brock finally broke the ice by saying: "Well, C'mon then…we don't want to freeze here!". They responded by laughing nervously to relieve the growing tension.

Funny isn't it? How small and simple things can teach a person such powerful and meaningful lessons. How a small cave could teach a cold hearted man to become a human being again, to _live_ again. How we learn but we never listen or apply, taking it for granted, until we face it ourselves. Funny, don't you think? Walking away and turning their backs from the place that had taught each other lesson or two, they set home together.

**A wonderful trio was to be re-united…….again**

(Fades into darkness…)

* * *

I have some good news!I've decided to make another chapter!You'll just have to see what it is though(smiles evily).Yayyy!PLEASE REVIEW!!!Thank u for all ur support and encouragement.I REALLY appreciate it!

Ciao! =A k, P m=


	8. Diary

Ok, I'm back! I'm sooooo sorry it took this long for the last chapter. Yep-you guessed it, school. I'm happy that I got such a good response for my other fic 'Forgotten Memories Of A Pokemon Master.' Some thought It was a multi-chapter story? I'm sorry but it's not. About this fic, I really pushed myself to the end on how to make Ash happy but it seems I found no way. It would seem really wierd if he was stone-cold one minute and warm-hearted the next. But if you notice, he's not really angry or anything. He's just going over his past. But he writes in his diary like that because he still hasn't fully lost his bitterness. If this chapter seems too dark then please tell me and I'll try to do something about it.

L J Nights: You're absolutely right. You do need to write something for people to read. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and sorry, but no AAML version of F.M.O.A.P.M. I didnt get enough votes!

tamar-shaki: Thanx. I surprised you? Cool. Sorry to you too. No AAML version.

Thom Verdace: I agree. I thought about it too.

Lady Sapphira: I'm glad that ur glad that I decided to add another chapter but you may not like this one as much... Please review anyway.

Silvain: Thanks!

Spiraea kozak: But Brock never had a Steelix. Or did he? I don't know. I just thought Steelix would be more adapted to the cold than Onix. And the fact that Steelix is much stronger.

Thanks for all the reviews. Now with the fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ummmmm.....lemme check. Pokemon card, pokemon card, pokemon sapphire, pokemon crystal, pokemon card. No, no Pokemon ownership papers. Maybe their over there...lemme check...

CHAPTER 8: DIARY

_I've learnt my lesson now(Sigh). Life never waits for you. I was foolish back then. I thought it would wait for me, to let me settle in everything. The break-up, Mom's death, and all the other…_

_All I ever asked for was a little time. But I had to learn the hard way. The hard way… Just the sentence and I remember all my bitter memories. Its okay, I've learnt to deal with it. You always have to move on. I didn't want to, and I paid the price. Why do I feel like I'm the only person in this whole world who feels like this? Brock and Misty tell me they know how I feel, but I know better. They can't fool me, because I've learnt the lessons of life. They haven't, and that's a fact._

_Not that I've got anything against them, but it's so frustrating when you just want to be alone and someone just tries to butt- in wherever they can. I keep telling them, leave me alone, but they don't. At one time I even yelled at Misty. I really didn't want to, but I lost control. I immediately regretted it then, and I still do. But she's still here, every minute. Whatever I want, she's there. I've said all this, and I still need time._

_I took mom for granted. That's another lesson I've learnt. Take things for granted, and they drop dead in your face. Sorry, that was a bit mean of me, but I'm slowly recovering from it. With Brock and Misty's help of coarse. Why am I telling you all this? Because I don't want anyone to make the same mistake I did. I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did. I wish with all my heart that nobody does what I did, but that's all I can do. Just a little prayer, a little wish…_

_I'm beginning to see the other path now. I've begun to converse with my Pokemon like I use to when I was small, when I had a connection with them, and not just train them. Sure, I could've been the best person from the outside, but the heart holds many secrets, and I must praise myself on one aspect-I truly was a master of disguise. _

_I am now no less than an average man, with an average mans happiness, because of the help that I have now. But some wounds run too deep to be healed. Alas, they will always be there. I can conclude only by saying this: "Time heals all wounds"-I think not. _

_Ash _

__

* * *

How is it? Ok, Not nice? Flame for all I care. Just tell me-PLEEZZZZ!!!

Thanks for reading this in the first place. I hope many of you liked it. Don't worry, there will be other fics from me soon. If you don't like this chapter, please tell me why and where, and if I get enough votes to change it i promise I will.

A k,P m


End file.
